1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shingle gage for aligning two rows of shingles parallel to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shingles, of the type attached to the roof of building constructions, typically are manufactured and commercially available in elongated strips. A first strip or row of shingles is typically secured to the lower edge of the roof and thereafter a second strip or row of shingles is secured to the roof so that the second row overlaps a portion of the first row. This process is repeated until the roof is covered with shingles.
Installing shingles, however, is a difficult job for several reasons. First, the shingle rows must be parallel to each other when installed. While professional shinglers can obtain the desired parallelism between the rows of shingles, many home or nonprofessional installers attempt to align the rows of shingles by sight which is difficult, if not altogether impossible, to accomplish. As a result, many home installers improperly align the shingle rows which results in roof leaks, wasted shingles, and an unsightly appearance for the completed job.
A still further problem encountered by home workmen when installing shingles is the difficulty of obtaining the same amount or degree of shingle overlap for each row of shingles. Inexperienced home installers rarely are able to obtain the same amount of overlap between the adjacent shingle rows so that, when completed, the completed roof with the uneven shingle rows exhibits an unsightly appearance.
A still further difficulty in installing shingles and one particularly encountered by experienced home installers is in the determining the correct amount of overlap of the adjacent shingle rows so that the uppermost row of shingles is even with the peak of the roof. When the improper overlap of shingles between the adjacent rows is used during the installation of the shingles, the final or upper row of the shingles is uneven with the peak of the roof and must be trimmed with a knife, scissors, or the like which is time consuming. However, even when trimmed, an unsightly appearance and even roof leaks can result.